


Молния

by Soul_of_Black_Raven



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Brainfucking, Established Relationship, Farce, Friendship, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, PWP, PWP without Porn, Psychological Drama, Rating: NC17, Romance, Sibling Incest, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_of_Black_Raven/pseuds/Soul_of_Black_Raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что получилось из простого чаепития и спора в грозу.<br/>Предупреждения: мат, авторские фаноны, ООС в рамках AU. Фарс на грани фола. Вещь очень «для себя».(с) 2008 г.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Молния

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик недавно береотбечен, однако изрядно устарел морально: автор вырисовывал возможную карту психологических проблем в переложении на AU и конкретную ситуацию, исходя из психического, морального и умственного состояния героев в манге на зиму-весну 2008 г. К тому же трисом и отношения Наруто, Саске и Итачи изначально взяты из авторского фанона на альтернативное развитие манги от битвы Учиха. Манга с тех пор сделала не один сюжетный финт, герои раскрывались с новых сторон и развивались, поэтому ООС здесь сильный.  
> Вы предупреждены :)
> 
> Примечания: Среагировал на слово «высоковольтка» из уст брата. Вот последствия «реагирования».  
> Упоминаются Итачи/Саске, Наруто/Саске, Итачи/Наруто
> 
> Беты: Mritty, Noire Soleil (бета-редактор ❤ 2014)  
> Спасибо Senbai, Noctis_Karell и Loiso за черновую вычитку фика

***  


Отдалённые раскаты грома они услышали ещё сидя на балконе и наливаясь зелёным чаем. А теперь гремело у них над головами, да так, что уши закладывало, а сердце замирало. Нет, они не достаточно спятили, чтобы осознанно бояться грозы – как их предки, в отличие от своих безбашенных потомков, стихии природы уважавшие, страшась их гнева до животного ужаса. Эти предки точно знали, что дразнить Ками, да ещё таким нахальным образом, не стоит, не убережёшься. Но от древнего священного трепета перед высшими силами не осталось и следа с течением веков, а парни об этом и вовсе не думали. Или считали, что Ками повеселятся с их глупости.  
Хотя нет. Немного страшно – было. И если бы не адреналин, ударными дозами поступающий в кровь, они тряслись бы сейчас не только от азарта и возбуждения, но и от непристойности происходящего.

Грузные сизые тучи, грязно-жёлтые по краям, кипели в небе, рассекаемом электрическими разрядами такой силы, что полдень обернулся в сумрачный вечер. День превращался в гротескную чёрно-белую картинку, зловещую и притягательную в своей чётко ощущаемой угрозе, словно обведённой углём по контуру. Как сцена из причудливого творения фантаста-безумца.*

Вспышка, ещё одна… Белые. Желтоватые. Голубые… Раскатистый рёв столкнувшихся туч и ливень. Хлёсткие струи воды ощутимо бьют по лицу, плечам и заливаются за шиворот. Намокшая одежда обвисает под собственной тяжестью и липнет, холодит разгорячённую кожу, раздражая и будоража ещё сильнее. Тяжёлая лихорадка – голод друг по другу.

Жёсткие руки, грубо шарящие по телу в неизменном соперничестве… Ощущение шершавого языка на красивой, сильной шее – ледяной от дождя, жаркой – от напитанной желанием крови, бегущей под загорелой кожей; она покрыта тонкими, щекочущими волосками, а на вкус – тягучий мёд и душистый перец. По её изгибу стекают прозрачные струи, и Саске ловит эти сладковатые капли губами. Ласково прихватывает зубами жилку под ухом и, делая вид, что пытается укусить, заставляет Наруто вздрогнуть и судорожно сглотнуть. А затем оставляет засос чуть ниже, вырывая хриплый грудной стон. У Саске пьяно кружится голова от того, как Наруто пахнет: диким зверем – солоновато-кисло – и теплом нагретого на солнце камня. От озорных губ – в их уголках даже сейчас затаился задорный, ребяческий смех, от глубокой синевы глаз – такой насыщенной, что порой Саске, утопая в ней, ощущал дурноту.

Наруто грубо массирует затылок Саске, зарываясь мозолистыми пальцами в непослушные волосы – тот откровенно наслаждается этим, прикрыв глаза и сосредоточившись на ощущениях, и лишь ресницы подрагивают от удовольствия.

Запрокинув Саске голову, этот вздорный мальчишка целует волевой подбородок, дёргает за мокрые тёмные пряди, заставляя приоткрывать рот в беззвучном стоне. Наруто неторопливо, что обычно даётся ему с трудом, и жадно захватывает нижнюю губу, шершавую, с беззащитной трещинкой на обветренной коже, медленно пробует на вкус, со звериной чуткостью посасывая и покусывая тонкие губы. Ему нравится заводить неприступного, неуравновешенного, такого, на самом деле, страстного Саске. Бледно-розовый язык, влажно блестящий, и такой же рот Саске сводят Наруто с ума.

Эрекция даёт о себе знать незамедлительно: полоски на щеках проступают чётче, и прикосновение холодных, длинных пальцев к затвердевшим от возбуждения соскам заставляет его ощутимо вздрогнуть, задышать тяжелее и, отпрянув, тут же навалиться всей грудью на гладкие ладони Саске.

Наруто не против подставить свою задницу этому черноглазому демону, он никогда не был против, хоть Саске пользовался этим реже, чем стоило, на взгляд Наруто: это при его-то повышенном либидо и искренней сильной любви. Он с удовольствием поменялся бы с Саске местами и ощутил его в себе. И от этих мыслей по телу ползут мурашки, и он всхлипывает от томления в животе.

Саске любуется Наруто – насколько позволяет разум, притупленный взвинченностью тела. Иногда на Саске накатывает тяжёлое и упоительное ощущение первобытной жути, исходящей от Наруто, и сладкого родства с ним же. А Наруто по-звериному скалится, щурится от дождя, утробно урчит на границе хищного рыка, и есть в этом что-то вызывающе-непристойное, почти похотливое, но не переступающее ту грань, где это скатится в дешёвую бумажную пошлость.

Саске задирает на нём футболку, теребя соски – то в несколько мимолётных касаний: чутких и нежных, сводящих с ума до судорог и приступов бешенства; то сжимая, дёргая, почти выворачивая золотисто-кофейные комочки плоти, заставляя Наруто задыхаться от боли и желания. Внизу живота топорщится тёмно-золотая дорожка, похожая на густую, словно мех лиса, шерсть, уходящую в пах. Саске с наслаждением ерошит её, позволяя обхватить себя за ягодицы – под ладонями жёсткие тренированные мышцы, которые Наруто так приятно гладить и сжимать – и прижаться бёдрами. Мокрая футболка Саске тут же прилипает к оголённому животу с татуировкой в виде спиралевидной печати. Наруто морщится от неприятного ощущения, но, чувствуя, как выдержка Саске сдаёт, позволяет тому вцепиться себе в плечи, облепленные такой же мокрой майкой, и жадно целует, настойчиво, едва не срываясь в бешеный темп, ёрзая бедром об его стояк.

Саске взвинчен до предела, его сложно удерживать, он пытается вырваться, напирает, готовый сорваться в неконтролируемую слепую страсть. Его объятия болезненны – в них тяжело дышать – и кажется, что это Саске должны были прозвать демоном о девяти хвостах, но Наруто упорен, он не выпускает бёдра любовника, сжимая их до синяков на белой коже и не сменяя темпа. Даже когда Саске впивается в его губы, бесцеремонно прижимая к ледяной опоре высоковольтки спиной и уверенно лапая сквозь ткань штанов налитые возбуждением яйца Наруто, тот не отпускает. Лишь протяжно стонет в рот, выгибается, кусает бледные губы; Саске сейчас бессмысленно отрезвлять, ему надо позволить сорваться в неистовство, и для этого иногда можно и потерпеть некоторый дискомфорт и грубость. И поэтому…

Наруто доволен. Ему немного жаль, что он не может поласкать губами соблазнительный загривок Саске и его безумно красивую спину, но они сейчас не в том распределение ролей. Их кожа словно наэлектризована, дыхание сорванное – Наруто просто хочется трахаться, потому что темперамент у него такой, а Учиха Саске сегодня слетел с катушек от недотраха: в этот раз, впрочем, не потому, что по жизни, а оттого, что пневмония – плохое подспорье для занятия сексом.

***  
Бурые и грязно-серые потоки текли по тротуарам и проезжей части, стекая в наполовину забитые мусором канализационные стоки, вокруг которых образовались малые озёра и реки, нёсшие всё тот же мусор дальше по улице. Дождь водяной завесой стекал с козырьков, дробно стучал по окнам и крышам машин, тяжёлыми каплями разбрызгивая лужи. Грохотало, сверкало, шумело; кругом было мокро, сумрачно и безлюдно.

Итачи стоял в стороне от происходящего, под большим чёрным зонтом-тростью. В ботинках с толстой подошвой, безразличный к картографии временных разливных морей вокруг, в джинсах и пуловере, из-за выреза которого выглядывал отложной воротничок рубашки, придающий вид строгий, сдержанный, почти величественный… Если бы не странная красота и выражение лица, создающие впечатление, словно он не от мира сего. Особенно ирреально Итачи выглядел на фоне этих двоих развратников, устроивших «игры по-взрослому» под вышкой линии электропередач.

Вот ведь упёртые дурни… Сумасбродные экстремалы-авантюристы. Просто дети…

Похоже, разыгравшиеся гормоны превратили их мозги в запеканку, а спинной не справлялся с нагрузкой, поэтому компасом желаний стали собственные «пиписьки, делающие стойку на инстинктах не хуже, чем борзые щенки – на дичь», как утверждал, давясь хохотом, Пейн.

Иначе как можно было объяснить их решение на спор заняться сексом под высоковольткой в черте города в разгар грозы?

Эти двое думали взять его на «слабо»… Но Итачи сам пошёл на принцип. Сказать, что он купился на этот детский сад? Да, конечно, они могут так думать. Если не знать Итачи.

Отказ или согласие на поставленные условия почти равнозначны, только в первом случае ребята просто останутся ни с чем, но настоящего урока из этого не извлекут, и всё повторится через некоторое время опять – и неизвестно, каких дров они тогда наломают. А во втором случае есть шанс, что они перебесятся и либо получат по заслугам за свой приступ идиотизма не только от Итачи – что наиболее эффективно по результату, либо выиграют. В минусе при любом раскладе он не останется.

Был, конечно, вариант с неблагоприятной развязкой всего этого цирка, но возможный риск себя оправдывал. И, честно говоря, такой ход событий Итачи рассмотрел несколько вскользь – настолько захватила его печальная абсурдность и комичность ситуации. Это было своего рода маленькое развлечение, поблажка самому себе: позволить такой дурацкой идее этих «щенков» зацепить себя и захотеть развернуть её по полной, урвав маленький приз, в том числе и за то, что приходилось жить со всем этим бардаком в их личной и сексуальной жизни. Способ осквернения общественного целомудрия, – правда, какое осквернение в такую грозу, когда на улицах ни души? Но сам факт! – выбранный этими двоими, забавлял, да и полюбоваться на хороший трах в нестандартных условиях тоже стоило... Итачи тяготел к вуайеризму, и смотреть на Саске и Наруто доставляло ему особенное удовольствие.  
И всё же…

_– Саске, ты понимаешь, что опять сляжешь? Мне не улыбается повторение всего этого по новой, учти! – Итачи говорил сухо, с укоризной._

_«Ага, он даже не упомянул, что это опасно, аморально, хулиганство в чистом виде и всё такое!» – подумал Наруто._

_– Не факт, – отмахнулся Саске, уходя от скользкой темы. – Да-да. Учту. Но если и слягу, то ты мне всё равно дашь… Потому что мы сможем! Мы это сделаем. Я сделаю!_

_Итачи усмехнулся._

_«Такой серьёзный взгляд. Эх, Саске, когда ты научишься относиться ко всему этому проще? Поймёшь, в чем суть твоей проблемы на самом деле, и повзрослеешь? Если хочешь, просто попроси, а ты из раза в раз ерепенишься и упрямишься до потери пульса, когда член хоть в дырку в стене вставляй и дрочи… Или ещё хуже: хочешь так сильно, что уже не стоит. И ненавидишь себя за это – в том числе и за это, – а нам что делать? Хотя твои озвученные в этот раз пожелания – уже прорыв в космос. Но вот форма… Зачем так-то? Впрочем, понятно»._

_– Ну-ну… – хмыкнул Итачи, сохраняя невозмутимое, почти безразличное лицо._

_– А дуракам везёт, – встрял Наруто, улыбаясь от уха до уха наглой солнечной улыбкой. Итачи скептически вздёрнул брови, Саске одарил друга мрачным взглядом, но его заявление, спасибо Аматерасу, комментировать не стал._

_– А если вас увидят, полицию вызовут, загребут? Наша охрана правопорядка к пидорасам… – это слово Итачи гаденько выделил, безразлично разглядывая свой маникюр, – относится крайне негативно. – И невозмутимо поправил нимб над головой. Но Наруто был уверен, в густых волосах скрываются маленькие острые рожки._

_«Хм… с этого стоило начинать. Саске у нас такой культурный и воспитанный, не то что я. Узумаки Наруто хоть голышом через весь город!..»_

_– Насрать, – Саске был непоколебим и пёр напролом, хорохорясь не хуже боевого петуха и явно уже находясь в глубоком штопоре – не остановить. – К тому же, – добавил он, видя насмешливое выражение в тёмных глазах напротив, – какой нормальный человек выйдет на улицу в такую погоду? А окна открывать не станут – льёт как из ведра… Не запалят, – добавил для весомости, походя сейчас в своём упрямстве на Наруто. Тот согласно кивнул с самым серьёзным видом, но в глазах плясали черти. Он-то смекнул, что Итачи им подыгрывает, иначе уже давно просто разогнал бы их взашей._

_– А если в вас молния долбанёт? Вы – такая соблазнительная мишень в не менее соблазнительном месте… Точнее – под._

_– Дуракам везёт! – мстительно повторил фразу Наруто Саске и вызывающе уставился на брата, задрав подбородок._

_Итачи про себя вздохнул._

_«Видимо, жестоко тебя припёрло, брат. Ведь не глупый парень… Но дурак. И дурак старательный – в любом деле и вопросе – хуже Наруто»._

_– От сумы и тюрьмы не зарекаются, – пробормотал Итачи, но тут Саске встрепенулся, пропустив сказанное им мимо ушей._

_– Слушай, раз тебе это так важно, то пообещай, если я не заболею и нас не заметёт полиция, ты будешь мне должен… Весь следующий месяц, – Саске запнулся и тут же добавил запальчиво: – В любой момент, когда захочу. Снизу – через раз… – выдохнул он и замер, сам испугавшись своей жадности. Вид неприступный – сходить с ума, так по-крупному. А в глазах страх и надежда, растущие из отчаянья._

_Итачи стоило огромных усилий и натренированной многолетними трудами выдержки не прыснуть со смеху. Это уже был чистой воды фарс._

_«Саске, а ты не лопнешь?» – подумал Итачи, но была в этом веселье и нота грусти. Вслух же произнёс самым холодным тоном:_

_– Если вас поджарит – я не виноват._

_– А если в нас ещё и не ударит молния, то сводишь в ресторан за свой счёт. Обоих, – бойко добавил Наруто, предвкушая несколько порций рамена, чем вогнал Саске в ступор, а у Итачи вызвал невольную улыбку. Саске же так растерялся, что чуть не ляпнул глупость, но Наруто вовремя наступил ему на ногу._

_Всё-таки этот лисий бесёнок не такой уж простак, каким мог показаться с виду._

_– А шандарахнет – мы любой твой каприз исполним. В постели, – хитро уточнил сорванец._

_«Ага, если будет, чем», – мелькнула вместе с тем мысль в его голове._

_Итачи пожал плечами._

_– Согласен._

Но теперь, поглядывая на искрящиеся провода над головами у его любовников – его «Солнца» и половинки «Луны» – и мрачно клубящиеся над ними тучи, перемигивающиеся короткими молниями, Итачи понимал, что из них троих только он – сумасшедший.

Он жадно, подобно свихнувшемуся на объекте вожделения сталкеру, поглощал и впитывал, как брат развернул Наруто спиной к себе, сорвал его штаны одним резким и неловким движением. Обнажил золотисто-тёмный член, покрытые почти белёсыми волосками яйца и тронутые загаром ягодицы. Наруто слыл абсолютным нудистом и не признавал никакого белья на пляже. И оба Учиха были ему благодарны, так как не являлись поклонниками «зебр». Самих же братьев загар не брал – или они только обгорали и облезали клочьями после.

Рука Саске скользнула от светлого затылка по спине, вдоль позвоночника вниз. Наруто выгнулся…

А дальше был звериный трах, полный чувственной жёсткости, безудержной – до ярости – страсти и отчаянного, сумасшедшего желания.

Саске засадил Наруто грубо и глубоко, отчего тот зашипел и заскрёб пальцами по металлу. Держа Наруто одной рукой за бёдра, а другой зарывшись в светлые волосы, Саске вколачивался в него с голодным восторгом воина перед битвой. Он весь дрожал от чувственного волнения и нетерпения, и эта дрожь передавалась Наруто.

А тот упирался в холодное, местами ржавое и шероховатое железо вышки руками и откровенно наслаждался. Его не привлекал по-настоящему грубый секс, но иногда такие «развлечения» притягивали в качестве разрядки; он мог стерпеть от любимых людей всё, если этим не злоупотребляли. Саске же бесповоротно срывало с резьбы: глаза, прикрытые веками, бледно-лиловыми от капилляров под тонкой кожей, запали, он надсадно дышал ртом.

Итачи улыбнулся немного грустно.

«Дорвался, да, Саске? Интересно, ты хоть раз представлял на месте Наруто меня? Вряд ли, ты до такого не опустишься, да и с Наруто это проблематично, но вот грёзы наяву тебя мучают регулярно.

Почему же с Наруто тебе всё равно, сверху ты или снизу, а меня порой даже коснуться боишься? А хочешь ведь, до истерик и ненависти – по глазам вижу.

Думаешь, руки выворачивать начну?.. Начну. Потому что ты дурак. Нельзя бояться. Саске, я ведь тебя…».

Итачи с отстранённым видом наблюдал из-под опущенных ресниц за своими возлюбленными. Всегда спокойное лицо и сейчас, казалось, ничего не выражало, словно он безразличен к происходящему. Но расширенные зрачки выдавали, что неровное перекатывание мышц на обдаваемых упругими струями дождя спинах и ягодицах его завораживало.

Между обвалами грома можно было различить непристойные, полные откровенного удовольствия стоны Наруто, и Итачи даже мерещилось, что он слышит неровное дыхание брата. Последнее было весьма сомнительно – расстояние и обстановка не те, чтобы такое расслышать, но представить и дорисовать это его разум вполне мог. Его два дурных сокровища, предающиеся плотскому греху. Впрочем, Итачи никогда не видел в сексе ничего греховного…

Саске трахал Наруто с упоением. Рука, выскользнув из волос, блуждала по его телу с неожиданной, граничащей с нежностью, лаской. Изредка он замедлялся, входя в Наруто неторопливо и мучительно-сладко, и по всему его телу прокатывались новые волны наслаждения. Это доводило их обоих до исступления.

Сейчас Саске любил самозабвенно, полный развратной, откровенной чувственности и раскованности, какой-то неведомой доселе, трогательной нежности вперемешку со страстью – вот уж коктейль. Саске не контролировал себя в эти мгновения и не осознавал своих действий. Он просто любил: открыто, по-настоящему, не стеснённый никакими обстоятельствами – ни внешними, ни внутренними.

 

…И если сейчас Саске ненароком назовёт Наруто именем Итачи, то Наруто ему этого не простит. И его «младшенький» останется без «пиписьки». Ведь этот дурак, не получая желаемого, не подпускал и Наруто, которому Итачи – при всём желании – было мало. То ли из вредности, то ли по дурости, то ли потому, что сил в самом деле не было. Но когда у Саске отключилась голова и он на всю квартиру, плохо соображая от высокой температуры, протяжно стонал: «Итачи, хочу тебя», Итачи осознал, что Наруто, которому такие причуды «глупого младшего брата» не объяснишь, со своим немереным либидо просто закатает Саске в асфальт. И Итачи не осудил бы за это.

Но нет, Наруто не обиделся, он был намного понятливее и деликатнее, чем выглядел, но вопли: «Дурак набитый!» в его исполнении летели в адрес Саске регулярно, хотя в былое время этот нелестный отзыв в разных вариантах был его спутником в устах самого Саске.

И, о да, Учиха Итачи иногда называл мужское достоинство своего брата – на его привередливый взгляд, именно достоинство – обидным детским «пиписька». Саске злился страшно… Возможно, у Итачи задевать брата вошло в дурную привычку ещё с _того_ времени. Это подливало масла в огонь.

Впрочем, на самом деле, Саске хотел Наруто не меньше. Просто проблема была не в Наруто.

А эти двое забыли о грозе. Об улице, о нём самом, обо всём на свете. Только они двое…

Ресницы Итачи задело что-то мокрое… капли дождя? Он и не заметил, как зонт в руке накренился, подставляя под самый край, за которым бесновался ливень. Хорошо, ветра не было.

Итачи перехватил ручку зонта, устраивая его чётко над головой, и лишь потом обратил внимание на то, что у него саднит закушенная губа. Он усмехнулся. Итачи прекрасно владел как своим телом, так и эмоциями, но тут уж… Чёртовы мальчишки, чёртов контроль.

Незаметное успокаивающее движение руки по телу, несколько правильных вдохов-выдохов, и всё приходит в норму.

Но неясный томительный след, свернувшись жгучим клубком тепла, контрабандой оседает в животе.

 

Вода заливает лицо Наруто, глаза, затекает ему в рот, в уши, и он по-звериному фыркает. Он не болтает, как обычно, не только из-за внешних неудобств – вместо него, сливаясь с шелестом дождя, бормочет Саске. У того развязался язык, и он выдаёт нечто непристойное, не свойственное ему. Наруто улавливает сквозь шум дождя и собственное хриплое дыхание тягучие, как кисель, и терпкие, сворачивающиеся на языке ментоловым леденцом слова:

– …аруто… Наруто… похотливый ебливый ублюдок, зверюшка инстинктивная… нравится… нравится, что я тебя трахаю… натурал хренов… кто тебе так задницу растрахал, мой братец, да?.. Но ты меня хотел… Хотел?

– Да-а! – Наруто не знает, как относиться к этому: в иной день за подобное Саске мог и по зубам схлопотать, но сейчас Наруто делает вид, что его всё устраивает. И его вправду всё устраивает, потому что иного выбора пока нет.

«Саске, Саске, ну и мудак ты… Но я тебя всё равно люблю, засранец, каким бы ты говном ни был. Я и Итачи – все мы порой изрядный кусок дерьма».

Наруто беззвучно смеётся, по-лисьи жмурясь.

– Вот дерьмо… дерьмо всё это. Наруто, ты… всё-таки… кла-ассный… – кажется, мысли их иногда пересекаются, и на этот раз Наруто хрипло хихикает в голос.

– Саске, скажи ещё что-нибудь! – весело, глотая сладковатую прохладную воду, рычит Наруто.

«Может, ты ещё скажешь, что любишь меня, хех?»

В отместку тот перехватывает руку Наруто, заламывая за спину, и «хотелка» Саске, как подшучивал, бывало, Пейн, остаётся без внимания как партнёра, так и собственной руки.

– Саске, сволочь…

– Ещё?

– «Ещё» сам себе обеспечивай.

Саске смеётся, захлёбывается дождём. В глазах пляшут черти с цветными пятнами, тело под ним становится естественным продолжением его собственного, а в голове всё окончательно смешивается, и Саске кажется, что земля уходит из-под ног, но он не падает, а висит в воздухе. Снаружи есть кто-то или что-то ещё, но ему никак не сообразить этого. Он увяз, застыл во времени, и это отдаётся невыразимой надрывной, рвущей болью в теле.

– Не могу…

– Саске, твою… – Наруто грязно выругался. В чаду желания заполучить свою долю удовольствия он не уследил, в какой момент сознание его друга разнесло вдребезги и размазало по стенам их идиотского ребячества, такого соблазнительного в своей наглости и возможности поймать адреналинового кайфа.

– Саске! Сука! Опомнись! Ты же опять не сможешь кончить, дурак!

– Ещё раз… Я хочу ещё, Наруто. Блядь, я ведь… так хотел тебя, идиот!

– Я знаю, – коротко выдыхает Наруто. – Я не настолько придурок.

– Дашь?

– Дам.

– Шлюха…

Наруто изворачивается и заезжает локтем по лицу Саске.

У того из носа брызжет кровь, он хрипло смеётся, захлебнувшись ею на мгновение, а потом… сотрясается от рыданий.

– Сука озабоченная… да?

Саске отстраняется, выходит из Наруто, и тот скользит от неожиданности, путается в штанинах.

«Уёбство, мужик со спущенными штанами», не к месту думает Наруто.

Но Саске ловит его, захватывает кольцом обманчиво тонких, жилистых рук, прижимает к себе, уткнувшись носом шею. И хрипло шепчет:

– Я ведь шлюха. Глупая, развратная… ебливая, так?.. – По его телу проходит судорога, он вздрагивает, сжимает Наруто в объятьях крепче. – Ваша… ваша сучка, – почти шёпотом, – только ваша… – всхлипом, – шлюха, но только твоя и брата, ведь так?

Наруто закрывает глаза и не то нервно улыбается, не то пытается сдержать гримасу досады.

У Саске снова съехала крыша. А когда состояние аффекта пройдёт, он вновь попытается убить или, скорей, покалечить себя. Доигрались… или лучше доебались? Или нет. Доебались с недотраху, так, Итачи?

Итачи?..

Учиха Итачи глядел в небо. В груди росло беспокойство по мере того, как сгущались, самодовольно клубясь и раздуваясь от собственной мощи, грузные тучи.

Слишком давно не сверкало. Будто бы прицеливаясь…

 

Холодные жёсткие руки с разбитыми костяшками, а на запястьях, под пальцами Наруто, знакомые бугорки шрамов и парочка совсем свежих. Наруто ловит эти руки, крепко, но аккуратно удерживает их, целуя беспомощно раскрытые ладони, – жест, который Саске может позволить ему так же редко, как случаются солнечные затмения, – и нежно трогает губами старые, но всё такие же чувствительные линии порезов.

Наруто ощущает на своей шее неровное дыхание друга, кожу щекочут дрожащие ресницы и налипшие пряди волос. Сверху льёт всё тот же неумолимый дождь, совершенно не желающий останавливаться и редеть. Саске прижимается к Наруто с какой-то обречённостью, отчаянно цепляется, сжимает его в своих объятьях с такой силой, что у Наруто суставы трещат, но он не обращает на это внимания. Оно целиком нацелено на Саске, и даже болезненное напряжение в паху отходит на второй план. Саске необходимо расслабиться, а лучше – кончить, но он не может, его заклинило, поэтому Наруто очень медленно, интуитивно выверяя каждый следующий жест, выводит Саске из тупика собственного сознания.

Эта дурацкая идея разума – Саске-шлюха, позволяла тому снимать внутренние запреты, переступать через неведомо откуда взявшиеся установки, отдаваться со всем пылом, на который он был способен. Но сама формулировка, форма этого ключика к «другому» Саске, его внутренней свободе, была столь крива, извращённа и неприемлема для психики, что рождала чудовищные последствия и вводила в жуткое стрессовое состояние не только Саске, но и Итачи с Наруто. Так что было непонятно, что хуже.

Саске всегда бросало из крайности в крайность. Он то был ко всему безразличен, то ненавидел от всего сердца, то любил безоглядно. Саске, кривясь, признавался себе, что собственная пассивность в постели его напрягала не самим фактом – ну да, ему нравилось быть снизу, несмотря на то, что он мог бы быть сверху, но не хотел. А тем, что по-другому в сложившейся ситуации, с его принципами, не получалось – он не мог их укротить. Но ведь не подобает настоящему мужику свои чувства выносить на публику. А обсуждать или намекнуть хоть как-то о них – тем более. Да и безропотно давать себя трахать, не только подставляя зад, но и позволяя натягивать себя, как какую-нибудь девчонку… это не по-мужски.

Саске ненавидел быть беспомощным, не быть в силах с чем-то справиться: чувство собственного достоинства и превосходства у него всегда было обострено. Никто не хочет быть геем и «давать в жопу» – так иди, найди себе девушку и спи с ней как настоящий мужик. Но на женщин у него не стояло. Совсем.

Потребность же в сексе от этого никуда не девалась.

Трахаться хотелось отчаянно и много, так сильно, что начинались проблемы с эрекцией. В итоге в голове Саске случилась подмена понятий, и его манеры стали непригодными для нормального сосуществования с другими.

Несмотря на это, Наруто был, к изумлению братьев, предельно тактичен с Саске в такие моменты и никогда не допускал со своей стороны никаких шуточек, даже намёком. Это держало Саске на плаву, не позволяло отчаяться, озлобиться на всех.  
Иногда они просто трахались. Без всяких душевных судорог.

С Итачи, правда, всё было сложнее: тот отказывался потакать странностям брата с его бесконечными «хочу-дай-сейчас-же, хочу-но-не-буду, хочу-но-не-признаюсь» и всё в том же духе, и заканчивалось это из раза в раз истериками, переходящими в депрессии. Всё, на что хватало Саске, это не обвинять никого в своих трудностях, не ненавидеть Наруто с Итачи за то, что они оказались вольны и искренни в своих желаниях и их проявлениях. Хотя иногда, в периоды обострения, это ему давалось с трудом, и идея «меня не любят, я никому не нужен» брала вверх. За это он себя ненавидел. И в этом неприятии себя весьма преуспевал.

Саске также бросало из крайности в крайность в попытках доказать, что он – мужик. Он то уходил распутствовать, то никому не давал, то напивался и лез на своих, как дикий зверь в период гона, – и это ещё больше давило на мозги всем. В конце концов, психика Саске, не выдержав однажды подобных «развлечений», выкинула хитрый фортель, выдав им другого Саске – нимфоманку**. Этакую похотливую суку с поведением дешёвой шлюшки, которая дозволяла себе «всё».

Саске, любимая сука Итачи, покорно раздвигал ноги, трахался, как хотел, был и «сверху» и «снизу». Сам приставал к брату, отметая всякие моральные принципы. Вначале это было очень странно и дико, но забавно – хотя Наруто такой Саске смущал и напрягал, а Итачи виду не подавал, что прикасался к брату с затаённой брезгливостью.

По окончании же представления Саске собирал свою личность в единое целое ещё не один день. А затем он стал впадать в апатию, и всё чаще этим кропотливым, неблагодарным, тяжким трудом – собирать Саске по кусочкам – приходилось заниматься Итачи и Наруто.

– Ты мой лучший друг, придурок.

Саске вздрагивает, и Наруто готов поклясться, что он слышит, как внутри его друга что-то перещёлкивает. Это признание, само по себе незамысловатое, но имеющее для них обоих то значение, какое обычно имеет флаг – для бойцов-победителей, прошедших через всю войну, было тем кодом доступа Наруто, который переключал сознание вместе с определёнными действиями Саске-шлюхи на сознание привычного Саске.

У Итачи таким ключом было его «глупый маленький брат».

– Какой же ты дурак, Саске, – шепчет Наруто, зная, что, вопреки «обычаю», не будет послан. – Умный и сильный, но такой дурак. А ещё меня придурком зовёшь.

– Да, придурок, – усмехается Саске, неожиданно мягко улыбаясь ему в шею. Наруто чуть бесовской улыбкой отвечает на то, как сумасшедший Учиха Саске прижимает бёдра к его заднице, неловко и нетерпеливо трётся, и из приоткрытых бледных губ вновь вырывается сорванное быстрое дыхание. И вдруг замирает, стискивает Наруто в объятьях так, что у того темнеет в глазах, а по телу Саске проходит сильная рваная дрожь…

Головокружительное облегчение в тот момент испытали они оба. Наруто даже застонал от счастья, что всё обошлось, и сладкая, медленная истома, совсем не похожая на то чувство расслабленности и ленности, что бывает после оргазма, охватила его. Наверное, схожее облегчение ощущают девушки, снявшие с себя туфли на шпильке или высоком и дико неудобном каблуке. Сакура как-то раз зачем-то рассказывала ему об этом. Зачем?..

Мысли поплыли в вязком пространстве, которое обволокло Наруто и наполнило изнутри. И хотя сам он не кончил, но знал, что Саске теперь ему даст. А уж удовлетворит ли он его восхитительно развратным, сладким ртом и умелым языком или подпустит к приятно растраханной заднице – Наруто было неважно.

… И может быть, даже в этот раз.

– Ч-чёрт, Саске! Мог бы и…

Наруто не успевает договорить. Конец фразы тонет в упавшем на них сверху покрывале из раскатов грома, а в следующее мгновение их ослепляет невероятно яркая вспышка, и парней швыряет на асфальт…

 

Тошнотворно несло палёной синтетикой и жжёными волосами. Ещё воняло поджаренной резиной.

Внутри всё сжалось и скрутилось, тело горело каждой клеточкой – адская нестерпимая пытка. Опаленные губы не слушались, а так хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь прервал эти муки или хотя бы окунул его всего в холодную речку. И он бы опустился на дно и лежал там, в прохладе, баюкающей темноте и спокойствии, спрятанный от всей этой суеты, бессмыслицы, страданий…

Шум в ушах разрастался и креп, сплетённый из какофонии звона тонкого стекла, шорохов, гудения и криков. Постепенно крики начинали превалировать, набирать объем и вырываться на передний план.

– И… Ита… Итачи!

– Бра… Брат! Открой глаза, брат!

– И-тачи-и!

Адская головная боль разрывала пополам, как раскалывается переспелый арбуз под ножом. Снова и снова.

Он убьёт их.

Сил открыть глаза не было; казалось, они спеклись и вплавились внутрь черепа, поэтому Итачи попытался разлепить онемевшие губы и расшевелить бесчувственный ком во рту – язык, чтобы заставить этот кусок плоти двигаться. Поначалу эта попытка провалилась, но, вновь и вновь повторяемая под аккомпанемент воплей извне, отозвалась жгучей, ноющей болью. Он смог. Он всегда мог немного больше, чем другие…

– А-а! Он шевелится! – заорал Наруто, уловив признаки жизни, поданные Итачи. Находясь в полном ужасе, они даже не сообразили прощупать у него пульс.

Учиха Итачи лежал на ещё дымившемся сухом пятачке асфальта, в обгоревшей одежде и со всклокоченной чёлкой; изуродованный зонт валялся в луже, метрах в десяти от него. Ожогов третьей степени на теле пострадавшего – нет, не зонта, а Итачи, – к великой радости и изумлению, обнаружено не было. Хотя Итачи бился током не хуже раскуроченной розетки с оголёнными проводами и был розоватого оттенка, как если бы приложился всем телом на доли секунды к кипящему чайнику.***

– Не ори так, идиот, он нам что-то сказать хочет!

Саске склонился над братом, к самому лицу – белый как полотно от пережитого ужаса, который ещё не прошёл. Наруто же был, напротив, красный как рак от чудовищного волнения. Итачи не видел их лиц глазами, но «чувствовал» каждой клеточкой сходящего с ума от боли тела, по которому хлестали струи дождя.

– За…  
– За?  
– Заткнуться?  
– Засранцы!  
– А-а.  
– Я… хочу…  
– Трахаться?  
– Наруто!  
– …встать.  
– Все. Наруто, вызывай скорую!  
– Не надо…  
– Саске, он не хочет…  
– Ты идиот, или одно из двух?!  
– Заткнись! Я тоже испугался за него!  
– Саске…  
– Что, брат?  
– Засунь… язык… Наруто… в задницу.  
– Чего?!  
– А его язык… в свою. И наконец. Сделайте… Что-нибудь!  
– Блядь!!!

Наруто удручённо глянул на дымящиеся ботинки Итачи: резиновая подошва сделала своё дело и почила безвозвратно.

– Наруто, мой брат свихнулся, – охрипшим голосом сообщил Саске, отвлекая друга от разглядывания остатков обуви. Итачи в это время опасно и подозрительно довольно улыбался.

– Все… – как-то зловеще выдохнул Итачи, и сердце у обоих друзей упало. Да уж. Теперь, когда выяснилось, что умирать, судя по всему, Итачи не собирается, стало очевидно – после такого он им ни за что не даст. И поделом! Лишь бы выжил наверняка, что ли, для начала.  
И… это…  
Саске и Наруто не сговариваясь впились голодными взглядами в ремень брюк Итачи.  
…не отвалился бы.

– Пока меня не выпишут из больницы, – Итачи с содроганием подумал, что из этого выйдет, но решил не отступать, – или всё то время, на которое пропишут постельный режим, домашнее хозяйство переходит под полную вашу ответственность!

Видимо, Итачи сообразил, что к врачу придётся сходить. В конце концов, не каждый день в него молния бьёт, а он остаётся в живых. И не покидала уверенность – столь же твёрдая, сколь и необъяснимая, что все будет в итоге в порядке.

Дыхание постепенно выравнивалось. Боль становилась только ощутимее по мере того, как он приходил в себя, а гадкое настроение перетекало в злорадно-упоительное чувство эйфории, но…

Саске и Наруто понуро съёжились в немом унынии.

– И вот что. Если хотите, хоть график нарисуйте. Но.

Наруто и Саске вскинули головы – столь веско было произнесено последнее слово.

– И до тех пор, пока за весь этот бардак не расплатитесь, – вкрадчиво и невозмутимо, – будете друг другу дрочить ручками у меня на глазах и трахаться вдвоём с моего высочайшего дозволения!

Парни настороженно и непонимающе переглянулись.

– А захотите секса со мной, – сладко до дрожи продолжил Итачи, – будете обслуживать себя сами. И пальцем не пошевелю! Не маленькие, отыметь меня не надорвётесь!

 

«Я вас хочу…». Совсем не удивляюсь…  
\- Я не хочу вас… лишний раз дразнить,  
Поэтому я просто удаляюсь,  
А вы должны меня не отпустить.© 

**Author's Note:**

> * Тут подразумеваются работы Тима Бартона;
> 
> ** Нимфома́ния (греч. νύμφη (nуmрhe) — невеста, μανία (mania) — страсть, безумие; лат. nymphomania) (или андрома́ния) — повышенное половое влечение у женщин, вид гиперсексуальности. Иногда термин «нимфомания» употребляется в переносном смысле для обозначения разнузданных форм сексуального поведения у женщин. Характерна постоянная сексуальная неудовлетворенность и эротическое фантазирование, непрекращающиеся поиски новых партнёров и, вследствие расторможения сексуального поведения, случайные половые связи.  
> Нимфомания связывается с эндокринной дисфункцией, явлениями местной гиперестезии, нервными или психическими расстройствами. Особенно часто наблюдается у психопатических личностей, особенно истероидного круга, а также при олигофрении;
> 
> *** есть реальные случаи, когда после прямого попадания молнии человек выживал, без травм, без вреда здоровью, только всю электронику от него сильно глючило, и то этот эффект сходил потом на нет.


End file.
